Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{0} & {3}+{2} \\ {2}+{-1} & {4}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {5} \\ {1} & {8}\end{array}\right]}$